That's Not True
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: Germany listens as Italy talks about his love Holy Roman Empire while she holds back the truth that is waiting to spill from her lips. FemGermany


**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Another one today? I am on a roll! That and having no school for four days is awesome!  
**

**This one has a FemGermany with One-sided FemGermanyxItaly with Italy believing that HRE was a boy when he was really a girl. You can see where I am going with this right?**

**Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

"I loved him you know." Feliciano says.

Germany nods and listens. She always listens no matter what. Never scoffed. Never laughed. Never sneered. Always listened.

Even when it hurt.

"I loved him before I even knew what love was really." he says staring at his hands that were on his lap.

He gave a short laugh. "I don't even know how he would react if he knew I was a boy instead of a girl like he thought. He would probably reject me and leave."

"_That's not true." _she wants to say.

"I mean he was very religious and I don't think he'll ever be able to accept that."

"_That's not true."_

"You kinda look like him. Blonde hair and blue eyes. You look like him. Or he would've looked like you only a man."

"_That's not true."_

"I'm sure that if he had had the chance to grow up he would've been a great man. But France told me that he had killed him when he was still a child. He never got the chance to grow up."

"_That's not true."_

"It still hurts sometimes you know? It hurts to talk about him or something even think about him. I'm sure though that he never thought of me when he was away though."

"_That's not true."_

"Sometimes I feel so angry at France. But there's not really much I could do. He's gone and there's nothing I can go to change that. Absolutely nothing."

"_That's not true."_

Feliciano balanced his elbows on his knees and stared thoughtfully out the window. "No one ever talks about him anymore. Ever. Almost as if he had never existed. I don't really know why. Prussia said he hated him for some reason."

"_That's not true."_

Feliciano sighed. "Hungary would always get this look in her eyes whenever he is brought up. When I ask her about it she would never answer me or she would just change the subject or something else."

"Austria too. I know that Austria, Prussia, and him grew up together. They were brothers. Austria also raised him until the day he left. He has to be hurting too."

"I don't know how France feels. He never talks about it and always either leaves the room or changes the subject when it comes to that."

Feliciano lay back on the couch he had been sitting on and stared at the ceiling. Louise stared at him silently. Not saying a single word.

"Sometimes I like to think what would've happened if he had lived. If he had became a great empire like he wanted to. Then I start to think what was really stopping him from taking me by force from Austria and join him. Maybe that was his plan all along."

"_That's not true."_

"Maybe he was only faking his feelings towards me so that I would join him more easily."

"_That's not true."_

"If he had come back after the war and asked me to join him and help create a new Roman empire…I would've probably said yes. Even though I knew what had happened to grandpa Rome. I just wanted to be with him."

"In the end though I'm a boy. And he was a boy. I don't really care but…he would. If he had known I was a boy he would've probably never had any, if they were real, feelings towards me. And he would've never kissed me."

"_That's not true."_

Feliciano stood up and smiled at Germany who simply stared back at him. He gave her a quick hug.

"Thanks for listening Germany." he said quietly.

Germany nodded silently and watched as he left the room towards the kitchen, biting back what she wanted to say.

"_I was never a man Italia."_

**Okay explanations time. **

**With Hungary and the look she got is because she told Holy Roman Empire, who was really a girl, what she believed about penises. That it would grow later and that she was really a boy. HRE believed her and told everyone that she was a boy.**

**Austria because he knew the truth about…everything. As well as Prussia. I have two different head canons for their relations. One of them is Austria is Prussia's and Germanys cousin and the other is that he is their older brother. I'll have a fic up sooner or later with both of those. Expect it.**

**France is simple. He feels really guilty for, in his mind, 'killing' a kid who was also Italy's love.**

**Germany remembers everything about being HRE however she is obviously a girl and Italy remembers HRE being a boy so she chooses to stay silent.**

**Italy…is Italy. He also thought that HRE was a boy so…yeah.**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this oneshot.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
